My Sweet Cotton Candy
by parkayoung
Summary: "Selamat malam, pacar" /CHANBAEK-GS-ONESHOT/


"Boleh aku meminjam pensilmu?"

Hari itu mungkin akan Baekhyun catatkan sebagai hari bersejarah dalam hidupnya. Tak pernah ia merasa sebahagia ini saat seseorang meminjam alat tulisnya.

Itu hanya pensil. Harganya tak lebih mahal dari sepatu di kakinya. Tapi ketika Chanyeol yang meminjam dan menyentuhnya, Baekhyun menetapkan pensil itu adalah pensil bersejarah.

Berlebihan?

Memang.

Tapi semua memiliki sejarah. Mari ulas sampai akarnya.

Baekhyun hanya satu dari beberapa gadis yang mengeluhkan Chanyeol sebagai pacar idaman. Secara fisik lelaki itu tinggi, rambut hitam legam dan visual yang tak perlu diragukan lagi. Semua itu bertambah dari kepribadiannya yang ramah, juga prestasi di bidang akademik yang membuat namanya banyak dibicarakan.

Salah satu keberuntungan yang Baekhyun miliki adalah dia berada di satu kelas yang sama dengan Chanyeol, dan semester ini dia mendapat tempat tepat di samping Chanyeol karena _rolling_ yang sudah dijadwalkan.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana keadaan jantung Baekhyun. Dia mungkin bisa berpotensi terkena serangan jantung, tapi dia menyukai semua ini terlebih hal itu karena Chanyeol. Setiap malam dia selalu bersyukur bisa mendapat kesempatan ini; artinya bisa melihat Chanyeol lebih dekat dan lebih intens dari gadis manapun yang mengejarnya.

Sayangnya, mereka tidak pernah terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang serius. Mereka hanya berbicara seputar meminjam alat tulis atau hal-hal kecil yang tidak pernah berkembang.

Baekhyun menyadari kekurangannya. Dia dan keterbatasannya sebagai seorang perempuan tidak pernah berani menginjak garis wajar yang selalu ia buat.

 _Jangan membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Biarkan lelaki yang memulai karena kau seorang perempuan, Baekhyun._

 _Well,_ itu adalah penuturan kuno yang entah mengapa masih Baekhyun terapkan pada dirinya. Dia tak pernah menggapai batas yang lebih dari sekedar menyukai dalam hati. Jika beruntung maka hati lelaki itu akan berbelok padanya, dan jika tidak maka Baekhyun harus puas dengan cinta dalam hati.

Chanyeol berpotensi menjadi cinta dalam hati Baekhyun yang kesekian. Ini memang gila, tapi tak perlu berlebihan karena Baekhyun yakin suatu saat semua akan pudar.

Baekhyun sadar, dia tidak pernah lebih cantik dari primadona sekolah yang santer terdengar ingin dekat dengan Chanyeol. Dia juga tak sepintar gadis di kelas sebelah yang pernah terangan-terangan menyatakan cinta pada Chanyeol. Dia hanya seorang Byun Baekhyun dengan keberuntungan besar bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol saat di sekolah.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun."

Beginilah nasib, diucapkan terima kasih saja sudah sangat bahagia. Tapi Baekhyun merasa beruntung karena dia tak pernah bereaksi berlebih. Dia hanya memiliki senyum tipis dan irit bicara saat berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Padahal dalam hati dia sedang jungkir balik dengan perasaannya yang mendadak tak karuan.

"Ya. Sama-sama."

"Baek,"

" _Hm?_ "

"Besok aku tidak bisa masuk. Boleh aku menitip tugas padamu?"

"Tentu."

Seperti itulah pembicaraan mereka. Sangat singkat dan tak pernah lebih dari satu menit. Pokok bahasannya juga selalu _to the point._ Karena memang Baekhyun tak pernah bertele-tele dan sebenarnya juga dia gugup lalu takut salah bicara.

Baekhyun tak pernah mengharap apapun sebenarnya. Dia bahkan sedang dalam tahap untuk melupakan dan fokus belajar karena sebentar lagi musim ujian. Menjadi gadis yang biasa saja sudah cukup nyaman. Tak perlu berlebih dengan hal-hal lainnya, termasuk hal perasaannya yang mendadak kacau saat minggu sore itu Chanyeol muncul di depan rumahnya.

"Hai, Baek."

"C-chanyeol?"

 _Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Aku tidak akan kuat._

"Aku mau menitipkan tugas."

Sebuah buku bersampul putih di serahkan.

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan gugup. Terlebih dia tidak sedang dalam penampilan yang bagus karena kaos kebesaran itu menenggelamkannya di sebatas lutut dan rambut yang ia ikat asal. Tidak ada bedak tipis apalagi _liptint_ , hanya wajah polos yang tertegun dengan sosok tampan di hadapannya.

"I—iya."

"Oh ya, Baek. Sebenarnya," demi apapun juga Chanyeol itu sangat tampan. Degub jantung sedang memacu kecepatan tinggi. Baekhyun tak bisa terus seperti ini karena Chanyeol jauh lebih tampan dengan pakaiannya yang _casual_ daripada seragam sekolah.

"Sebenarnya?"

Tawanya juga sangat renyah. Baekhyun tersihir dengan mantra paling ampuh hingga sempat terpaku beberapa detik. "Sebenarnya aku baru mengerjakan nomor satu."

Baekhyun menyukai jenis tawa itu. Meski terlihat aneh, tapi bagi orang yang jatuh cinta akan terlihat selalu indah.

"Baek,"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku menyalin tugasmu? Aku benar-benar lemah dengan Bahasa Inggris." Kata Chanyeol dengan senyumnya yang canggung.

"Y—ya, boleh. Aku ambil buku ku sebentar, ya? Kau bisa masuk."

Ini bukan mimpi. Karena saat kembali ke kamar dan mengambil bukunya, Baekhyun sempat mencubit perutnya sendiri dan rasanya sangat sakit.

Di antara semua orang yang ada dan bisa diandalkan, kenapa Chanyeol datang pada Baekhyun?

Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Tapi Baekhyun menyukainya. Ia suka bagaimana kenyataan yang aneh ini melingkupi dirinya.

"Ini. Kau bisa salin. Tapi aku tidak yakin jawabanku benar atau tidak."

"Bukan masalah. _By the way, thank you_ Baekhyun manis."

 _Manis?_

 _Siapa?_

 _Aku?_

 _Manis?_

 _Bagian mana?_

 _Aku butuh sesuatu untuk menahan tubuhku._

 _Hentikan atau aku akan semakin jatuh cinta, Chanyeol._

Tanpa di sadari ada semu merah di pipi yang menghangatkan Baekhyun. Segelintir kesejukan membuatnya diam-diam tersenyum malu. Apalagi yang sedang ia lihat di depan matanya adalah Chanyeol dengan pakaian biasa dan sedang penampilan cukup menarik. Hari Minggu memang yang terbaik!

" _Ja!_ Selesai." Chanyeol bertepuk tangan sendiri. Dan ia tak pernah lupa mengukir senyum di bibirnya yang membuat Baekhyun semakin terjebak dengan detak keras di jantungnya. "Ku pikir kau tadi keluar. Aku sudah pesimis bisa menyelesaikan tugasku."

"Tidak. Aku lebih senang di rumah."

"Eh? Kenapa? Ku pikir kau suka ke _mall_ atau keluar dengan teman-temanmu saat hari libur."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka di _mall._ Aku memiliki sedikit _phobia_ dikeramaian."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku akan merasa pusing jika di sekitarku ramai orang. Dan _mall_ bukan tempat yang tepat. Jadi, aku lebih baik di rumah saja."

"Kau…berbeda."

 _Berbeda? Ya. Aku tidak seperti anak perempuan pada umumnya. Kau pasti merasa buruk dengan hal itu._

Satu senyum kecil Baekhyun ulas tanpa sadar jika hal itu amat sangat manis. "Aku lebih menyayangi diriku daripada kepuasanku di _mall._ Lagipula tidak sepenuhnya aku enggan datang ke _mall._ Aku akan ke sana jika membutuhkan sesuatu. Jika tidak, aku lebih senang bermalas-malasan di rumah."

 _Jawaban macam apa itu?_

Sudahlah. Baekhyun merusak citranya sendiri dengan berkata seperti itu. Tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Dia tak begitu menyukai _mall_ karena keramaian membuatnya pusing. Alih-alih melelahkan diri di tempat seperti itu, Baekhyun lebih senang berguling seharian di kamar dengan segala kemalasan yang ia miliki.

"Baek,"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku menumpang ke kamar mandi?"

.

.

Terik matahari sedang sangat tinggi-tingginya. Semilir angin masih enggan menerpa, membuat tubuh benar-benar terasa gerah apalagi setelah melakukan hari yang panjang dengan praktik olah raga.

Tak usah diragukan lagi bagaimana lelahnya. Baekhyun bahkan merasa tulangnya mulai rapuh dan ia tidak begitu kuat mengangkat tubuh. Karena ketika ia baru saja selesai olahraga dan berniat mendinginkan tubuh, dia harus menghadapi kenyataan yang lebih terik dari matahari.

Dari sekian banyak murid di kelas, Baekhyun mendapat nilai nol dalam tugas bahasa inggris. Kesialan itu karena Baekhyun salah mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya halaman 141, ia mengerjakan halaman 41. Jadilah, dia harus menerima konsekuensi karena keteledorannya itu dengan mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 5 kali.

Sebenarnya jika dia tak mengelak, guru bahasa inggris tak perlu serepot itu meminta Baekhyun mengelilingi lapangan. Sayangnya, Baekhyun itu tercipta dari material manusia keras kepala karena bersikukuh pekerjaannya benar. Dan ketika di cek, ternyata dia salah.

Sudah mendapat nol, dia juga harus menahan malu. Parahnya lagi, Baekhyun harus mengelilingi lapangan bersama Park Chanyeol yang juga mendapat nilai yang sama. _Well,_ itu karena pekerjaan Chanyeol sama persis dengan milik Baekhyun.

Tapi Chanyeol tak membantah. Dia tidak protes tentang nilainya yang nol. Seharusnya dia duduk manis di kelas, bukan malah berlari di samping Baekhyun dan mengatakan, "Biar kau tidak malu sendiri."

Astaga! Ini bahkan lebih membuat Baekhyun malu. Pipinya sudah merona karena beberapa anak di dalam kelas yang melihat kejadian itu sedang sibuk membunyikan peluit dari bibirnya sendiri untuk menyoraki Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Aw!" Sedikit terlonjak dari bayang-bayang rasa malu yang masih berkeliaran di pikiran Baekhyun, sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya dan ia mendapati Chanyeol sedang tersenyum bersama dua botol air dingin di tangannya.

Baekhyun sedang malas meladeni perasaannya yang berdebar. Dia tetap pada posisinya dengan senyum kecil yang ia kulum seadanya; meletakkan satu sisi wajahnya di atas meja dan mengherutu kecil tentang tubuhnya yang sangat lelah.

"Capek, ya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Ia menerima botol itu, meminumnya sedikit lalu kembali pada posisi semula.

"Sama. Aku juga. Aku baru sadar jika lapangan sekolah sangat luas."

"Kau ini, kenapa ikut berlari? Kan kau tidak salah."

"Aku dapat nol. Sama sepertimu. Jadi harus berlari."

"Hukuman tadi bukan karena kita dapat nilai nol. Tapi aku yang _ngotot_ padahal aku salah."

"Sama saja, ah."

"Itu berbeda, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mungkin harus berdoa pada Tuhan untuk meminta jantung cadangan. Dia tak sanggup jika Chanyeol juga meletakkan sisian kepalanya di atas meja dan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata sayu seperti itu.

Baekhyun terburu menjadikan botol minuman sebagai penghalang. Tapi Chanyeol menepisnya dan semakin memperparah laju detak jantung Baekhyun.

"Pipimu merah." Katanya sambil mencolek pipi Baekhyun dengan telunjuk.

"I—ini, ini karena aku kepanasan. Ya. Pipiku akan memerah saat aku kepanasan."

"Lucu. Kau seperti boneka jika seperti itu."

 _Maksudnya apa?_

Astaga. Tidak tahukah Chanyeol jika sekarang Baekhyun sedang dalam perang besar menahan diri agar tidak berbunga terlalu berlebihan?

"A—aku, pulang dulu."

Dan cara satu-satunya adalah pergi— **bugh!**

"Aw! Sakit mama!" Pekikan cukup keras dan tubuh yang limbung karena kaki Baekhyun terbentur meja. Sungguh tak bisa dideskripsikan, rasanya sangat menyiksa hingga Baekhyun tak bisa menahan air matanya keluar.

"Kau baik, Baek?"

"Sakit..ini sakit.."

Rasanya _ngilu,_ otomatis keadaan membuat Chanyeol khawatir karena Baekhyun berlinang air mata dengan menunjuk kaki kanannya.

"Ke UKS, ya?"

"Tidak mau.. nanti semakin sakit.."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak mau ke UKS."

Chanyeol menghela napas kecil. Dia baru menyadari jika Baekhyun akan semanja ini saat kesakitan. Ia papah tubuh Baekhyun, membawanya kembali ke kelas dan melepas sepatu si gadis mungil yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Mana yang sakit, _hm_?"

"Itu." Baekhyun menunjuk kelingkingnya yang mungil.

Jari kaki Baekhyun kecil dan sangat lucu. Chanyeol hampir saja menggemas tapi masih bisa ditahan karena situasi sedang tidak sangat memungkinkan.

"Sedikit merah. Tidak usah pakai sepatu dulu, ya?"

"Lalu bagaimana aku pulangnya?"

"Aku membawa sandal. Kau bisa gunakan."

Si gadis kesakitan mengangguk kecil. Sebenarnya itu bukan luka serius, tapi pada dasarnya Baekhyun tak bisa menahan rasa sakit dan terlepas begitu saja bagaimana dia yang sebenarnya.

Mungkin sekarang Chanyeol sedang merasa aneh dengan sikap Baekhyun yang ini. Usianya tidak lagi pantas untuk bermanja seperti anak-anak. Tapi apa yang sudah Baekhyun tunjukkan? Entahlah. Dia menyesal tapi tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa bertoleransi dengan rasa sakit yang menyiksa itu.

.

.

"Mama," dengan langkah kaki terseok Baekhyun menghampiri Mama yang sedang memasak di dapur. Ia mengambil sepotong sosis goreng yang sudah matang, melahap dalam satu mulut lalu duduk menopang dagu di meja makan.

"Ya?"

"Mama yakin besok mau pergi ke rumah nenek tanpa aku?"

"Tentu, sayang. Besok Mama akan pergi dengan Papa."

"Tega meninggalkan anak semanis ini sendirian di rumah?"

"Hanya satu malam. Lagipula kau sudah besar, Baekhyun."

"Nanti kalau aku rindu Mama bagaimana?"

Mama terkekeh geli. Tingkah manja putri semata wayangnya ini tak pernah berubah sejak kecil. Dengan sabar Mama mulai menjelaskan, menyingkap anak rambut liar yang terjuntai di sekitar telinga Baekhyun dan memeluk sebentar putri kesayangannya itu.

"Dimanapun Mama berada, Mama akan selalu merindukan anak Mama satu ini. Mama pergi tidak berniat meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Hanya sebentar untuk menjenguk Nenek. Lagipula, kau sudah cukup besar jika harus Mama tinggal sendiri."

"Besar apanya? Aku bahkan belum genap 20 tahun."

"Buktinya kau sudah berani mengajak teman laki-laki datang ke rumah."

Sontak Baekhyun mengernyit, mengulang ingatan tentang siapa yang Mama maksud teman lelaki yang dibawah ke rumah.

"Itu, yang susah payah menggendongmu ke rumah setelah kaki mu terbentur meja kantin."

"Astaga, Mama. Chanyeol hanya teman." _Ya, Chanyeol memang teman._

"Teman mana yang rela menggendong dari sepeda sampai ke dalam rumah? Mama lihat, dia anak yang baik."

"Mama.." kembali Baekhyun menghela napas besar. "Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya teman. Dia teman satu bangku dan tidak lebih dari itu, Mama."

Pembelaan Baekhyun sebenarnya tak perlu menggunakan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Mulutnya mengelak, tapi hatinya berbicara lain. Jika sudah seperti itu, hanya bentrokan yang menjadi pemenang karena masing-masing ingin menjadi juara.

"Baiklah jika memang teman. Kalaupun jadi pacar, Mama setuju saja. Chanyeol tampan."

Pembicaraan itu diakhiri karena waktu makan malam tiba. Setelahnya, Baekhyun kembali ke kamar dan memnahas lagi pembicaraan itu dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ya, dia mengakui jika menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi terlalu sulit untuk mengaku saat Baekhyun memiliki kekhawatiran tentang perasaan sepihak.

Fakta di sekitar menunjukkan jika Baekhyun hanya kurcaci malang yang tak tersentuh oleh tuan. Sekelibat pikiran tentang banyaknya perempuan di sekolah yang menyukai Chanyeol mulai menimbulkan kekhawatiran. Dia bukanlah yang baik dari yang terbaik. Ada banyak yang bisa dipilih.

Hanya saja melihat dari apa yang Chanyeol lakukan tadi, tidak mungkin dia rela melakukan hal itu untuk seorang gadis manja yang kakinya kesakitan. Perempuan itu cepat merasa. Mereka memiliki sisi sensitif yang lebih besar daripada lelaki. Ucapan 'selamat malam' saja kadang menjadi tolak ukur apakah perempuan itu seseorang yang spesial, apalagi rela menggendong karena kaki kesakitan?

.

.

Semalaman Baekhyun banyak berpikir dan menimbang. Jika dari referensi film yang ia lihat, bisa saja lelaki yang dideteksi memiliki perasaan khusus pada perempuan itu akan terus gencar melakukan pendekatan.

Mungkin dengan datang pagi-pagi ke rumah dan menawarkan berangkat sekolah bersama. Itu sungguh manis jika memang benar terjadi. Kenyataannya, tak ada sosok itu di depan rumah saat Baekhyun mengunci pintu dan akan berangkat sekolah. Tak ada Chanyeol yang ia harap akan melakukan hal manis itu dan membuat Baekhyun berani menambah kadar kepercayaan dirinya jika Chanyeol sedang melakukan pendekatan.

Tarikan napas berat itu menjadi pertanda jika Baekhyun akan menurunkan presentase yang sudah hmpir 50%. Sedikit menyakitkan. Tapi Baekhyun sadar jika semua itu dia sendiri yang memulai. Seharusnya tak ada harapan berlebih karena Baekhyun hanya titik putih dari ribuan titik hitam yang lebih eksotis.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah Baekhyun mulai menata ulang. Perasaannya tak lebih baik, dia memilih diam bahkan saat sampai di kelas dan Chanyeol sudah duduk di bangkunya.

Tidak boleh ada lagi perasaan berlebih. Apapun itu, Baekhyun enggan semakin jatuh saat ia merasa melambung sendiri tapi ternyata Chanyeol hanya biasa saja.

"Pagi, Baek."

"Ya. Pagi."

Baekhyun memutusnya dengan singkat. Ia lantas sibuk mengeluarkan buku alih-alih mengharap Chanyeol bertanga tentang kondisi kakinya.

Memang, Baekhyun saja yang berlebihan. Sakit seperti itu tidak perlu dengan menangis. Terlihat sangat menjijikkan dan Baekhyun sedikit tercubit hatinya dengan sikapnya yang manja.

Suasana hati Baekhyun benar-benar mendung seperti di luar sana. Sepanjang pelajaran sampai sekolah selesai, tak ada pembicaraan yang bisa ia lakukan dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sendiri memilih diam. Dia sedang menjaga hati untuk tidak lari kembali mengharap Chanyeol dan menerima kenyataan yang pahit.

Baekhyun ingin cepat pulang. Tidur dengan cepat dan makan apa saja yang membuatnya bahagia. Dia butuh asupan kebahagian, terlebih setelah melihat apa yang terjadi di salah satu meja kantin adalah apa yang Baekhyun alami kemarin.

Sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan. Baekhyun pikir dia kemarin adalah satu-satunya yang mengalami hal manis karena Chanyeol memberinya minuman. Perasaannya campur aduk, melejit ke angkasa dan tak meninggalkan sisa kebahagiaan karena faktanya gadis di meja kantin itu mendapat soda sedang Baekhyun hanya air putih dalam kemasan.

Belum lagi, dia selalu mendapati Chanyeol terlihat akrab dengan banyak perempuan sedang bersama Baekhyun dia sangat manis.

 _Dasar lelaki!_

Sebenarnya dia tak ingin menyalahkan Chanyeol sebagai seorang lelaki yang bisa saja memiliki bibir casanova. Tapi—sudahlah, Baekhyun juga yang salah. Dia terlalu jauh berharap dan sudah seharusnya dia siap jika terjatuh seperti ini.

Detik itu juga Baekhyun memutuskan diri untuk berkabung mengenai hatinya. Tak ada yang bisa diselamatkan. Baekhyun akan cepat-cepat pulang lalu menangis sepuasnya dengan para boneka yang selalu setia. Lalu beberapa hari setelahnya Baekhyun terkena demam parah karena terlalu banyak menangis dan sedikit tidak bernapsu makan.

.

.

"Byun Baek! _Welcome home, sweety._ "

" _Sweety?!_ Kau kira aku pampers bayi!"

"Aku hanya ingin menyambut si anak mama yang baru sembuh dari demam." Gelak tawa sontak riuh di kelas karena makhluk konyol bernama Jongin itu melontarkan candaan. Baekhyun tak ambil pusing. Jongin memang konyol, mengurusinya akan membuat banyak tenaga terbuang sia-sia.

Baekhyun memilih kembali ke tempat dan duduk dengan keadaan yang masih sedikit lemas. Jika bukan karena ada ulangan matematika, Baekhyun mungkin akan mengambil satu hari lagi untuk istirahat dan mengondisikan kesehatannya.

"Pagi, Baek." Seperti biasa, Chanyeol menyapa dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Hm."

Senyum Chanyeol sedikit meluntur dengan balasan yang dingin itu.

"Sudah sembuh?"

" _As you see._ "

"Oh."

Baekhyun sedang tak ingin terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang lebih banyak. Dia mulai membatasi diri dan tak ingin terpuruk lagi oleh cintanya yang sendiri.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Baekhyun benar-benar bersikap dingin. Tak berbicara jika tak diajak berbicara. Dia juga menjadi sedikit tak rela jika Chanyeol meminjam alat tulisnya. Padahal di hari-hari yang lalu, gadis itu sungguh baik membiarkan Chanyeol menggunakan alat tulisnya.

Begitu juga saat istirahat. Baekhyun lebih memilih berada di kelas dengan bekal yang telah Mama buatkan. Bahkan saat Chanyeol menawarkan sebotol minuman jeruk dingin, Baekhyun menolaknya dengan cara yang lebih dingin dari minuman itu. "Maaf, aku lebih suka air mineral yang kubawa dari rumah."

Gadis manja itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ada yang hilang dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu. Tak ada lagi renyah suara Baekhyun saat berbicara, hilang sudah senyumnya yang ringan dan menyenangkan itu.

Perubahan itu mengganjal hati yang terdalam, melukai logika tentang keceriaan yang terlanjur diharapkan.

.

.

"Baek,"

Setelah satu minggu keadaan dingin itu berlalu, Chanyeol memberanikan diri dengan menyapa Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Hm?"

Menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar, Chanyeol lantas berdeham kecil dan menyerahkan sepucuk amplop berwarna hitam.

"Datang, ya?"

"Acara apa? Kau khitan lagi?"

Bahkan kini Baekhyun terdengar sedikit kasar. Gadis manja itu benar-benar hilang.

"Tidak. Ulang tahun."

"Oh." Baekhyun mengambilnya, melihat sekilas lalu memasukkan di sela buku yang ia pegang.

"Kau..bisa datang, kan?"

"Tidak janji. Sabtu besok aku berencana hibernasi panjang."

"Err.. begitu, ya? Aku berharap kau bisa datang sebenarnya."

"Akan ku pikirkan lagi."

Semuanya menjadi sangat canggung dan Chanyeol tak mengerti apa sebabnya. Baekhyun yang seperti ini layaknya Baekhyun yang tak ingin di sentuh barang seujung rambutnya.

Chanyeol tak memiliki ingatan begitu baik sehingga dia bisa mencari letak kesalahannya dimana. Dia sibuk menata hati yang terlalu terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun. Bahkan untuk melihatnya saja Baekhyun lebih memilih menelingkupkan wajah di atas meja atau pura-pura tidur.

Sakit.

.

.

Hibernasi panjang selalu menjadi hal yang Baekhyun sukai saat akhir pekan. Ia akan bebas berguling kesana-kemari, memainkan ponsel, membaca novel, atau tidur.

Tak ada yang menarik di poselnya. Pun dengan jajaran novel yang sudah _khatam_ ia baca dari beberapa minggu lalu. Yang tersisa kini hanya tidur.

Biasanya tak butuh waktu lebih dari 10 menit untuk Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Dia akan cepat datang ke alam mimpi dan baru tersadar saat matahari sore kembali ke kandang. Tapi sejak ia selesai dengan makan siang, Baekhyun menemui dirinya _stuck_ di kegiatan yang tak berarti.

Lalu apa-apaan dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba memenuhi ruang kesadaran Baekhyun? Tiap ada keadaan sedikit senggang, Chanyeol bergerumuh di dalam pikiran beserta tanda tanya besar atas sikapnya belakangan.

Mari kilas balik semuanya.

Memang apa yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan?

Lelaki itu bahkan bukan siapa-siapa yang pantas Baekhyun beri keadaan dingin. Mereka tak lebih dari teman sebangku, lalu memberikan minuman pada anak perempuan lainnya apakah sebuah kesalahan?

 _Bodoh kau Byun Baekhyun!_

Kesalahan terbesar adalah Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan pertahanan perasaannya agar tak merambat keluar lalu menemui hati Chanyeol. Berbalas saja belum tentu, tapi Baekhyun lebih dulu mengibarkan bendera permusuhan hanya karena Chanyeol memberi perempuan lain dengan soda sedang Baekhyun hanya air mineral biasa.

Baekhyun mengakui jika dirinya yang memiliki perasaan itu. Ya, perasaan suka. Atau mungkin sayang. Tak ada yang salah jika Baekhyun memendamnya, yang salah adalah Baekhyun yang terburu-buru mengumbar cemburu sedang mereka tak ada ikatan hubungan apa-apa.

Terbukalah pikiran itu, menuntun Baekhyun mengambil amplop hitam yang ia simpan di dalam tas dan mendesah jengkel.

"Aku bahkan belum membelikan kado."

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun membuka lemari dan memilih pakaian terbaiknya. Belum ada pikiran kado apa yang akan ia berikan. Yang terpenting adalah penampilan terbaik untuk datang ke pesta lelaki yang sedang Baekhyun kunci rapat sebagai cinta pertama.

.

.

Tepat pukul 7 malam, Baekhyun tiba di rumah Chanyeol dengan diantar Papa.

Sedikit menarik napas besar, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk bercermin di kaca mobil lalu menikmati kegugupan yang gila ini.

Gaun putih sebatas lutut dengan bagian atas yang mengembang seperti mawar, Baekhyun masuk dan sedikit canggung karena di dalam sana terlihat beberapa teman Chanyeol dari kalangan _elite._

Seperti kebanyakan acara pesta yang digelar, riuh tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat banyak diberikan pada Chanyeol yang menjadi pemeran utama. Dari semua itu tentu saja banyak perempuan yang berbondong-bondong maju untuk unjuk diri. Kecantikan yang membingkai dan pakaian yang berbalut seperti berlomba merebut perhatian Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk turut maju. Rencananya akan memberikan kado yang ia bawa lantas pulang. Tapi melihat keramain itu, Baekhyun urung melakukan semuanya. Dia meletakkan kado itu di meja yang disediakan lalu pergi dengan perasaan yang kosong.

Yang terpenting ia sudah datang dan memberikan kado, selebihnya Baekhyun ingin cepat pulang lalu tidur sampai besok pagi. Sayangnya, Baekhyun terlupa ponsel yang tertinggal di meja. Terpaksa ia akan pulang dengan bis sembari menatapi dirinya malam itu.

Malangkah? Mungkin.

Gadis semanja Baekhyun memang belum pantas merasakan jatuh cinta. Jika Chanyeol adalah cinta pertama, maka biarkan semua itu larut dalam kisahnya di usia belasan dan kelak akan ia kenang sebagai sesuatu indah yang pernah ia rasakan.

Halte tempat Baekhyun turun kebetulan berjarak 500 meter dari rumah. Letaknya dekat dengan taman kecil yang selalu ramai saat sabtu malam. Dari deretan penjajak jajanan ringan, Baekhyun tertarik dengan sesuatu yang menggembung berwarna-warni yang dikerubuti banyak anak kecil.

Permen kapas.

Sesuatu yang selalu Baekhyun sukai sejak kecil saat ia merasa sedang tidak enak hati. Ia membeli yang berwarna _pink,_ lalu mengambil duduk di salah satu bangku setelah mengganti _wedges_ -nya dengan sandal penuh kenangan.

Tidak begitu paham apa alasannya, Baekhyun turut membawa sandal itu di acara pesta Chanyeol dan ternyata berguna saat Baekhyun mulai lelah dengan _wedges_.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun hendak memakan secuil permen kapas yang ia beli, seseorang lebih dulu mengambilnya dan memakan dalam porsi sedikit lebih banyak.

"Chanyeol?!"

Sebentar, apa maksudnya ini?

"Jangan terlalu banyak makan yang manis. Kau sudah sangat manis, bagilah kemanisan ini denganku." Katanya dengan tawa khas yang begitu Baekhyun sukai.

"K—kau? Kenapa di sini?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Maksudku, kau sedang ada pesta di rumahmu."

Chanyeol kembali memakan permen kapas itu. "Aku bosan pesta. Aku ingin makan permen kapas milikmu."

Baekhyun menghela napas sedikit berat, lantas tersenyum kecil dan merebut permen kapas milikny. "Ini milikku. Jangan mencurinya, _okay_?"

Bagaimana malam ini bisa tercipta semanis ini? Chanyeol bahkan lebih manis dari permen kapas yang membuat Baekhyun tenang.

Lelaki itu masih tersenyum walau di hari-hari yang lalu Baekhyun menjadi sinis. Dan sekarang, ia memiliki tingkat kemanisan yang lebih parah dengan mengusak puncak kepala Baekhyun yang sibuk mengatur napas agar tak sesak berada dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa pulang lebih dulu, _hm_?" Tanyanya sambil menyentil ujung hidung Baekhyun, "Kau bahkan belum memberiku selamat."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Chanyeol." Sahut Baekhyun sambil memberikan secuil permen kapas yang ia pegang.

"Ucapan macam apa itu? Ulang, ulang. Yang lebih manis coba."

Baekhyun berdecih, kembali memakan permen kapasnya dan nampak sedikit acuh. "Masih beruntung aku memberi ucapan daripada tidak sama sekali."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Chanyeol terkekeh kecil sembari menyeka permen kapas yang menempel nakal di sekitar bibir Baekhyun. "Kau datang ke pesta dengan sandalku?"

Menggeleng kecil, Baekhyun lantas menunjuk _wedges_ malang yang menggelandang di sekitar kakinya. "Kau harus tahu bagaimana lelahnya memakai sepatu tinggi itu."

"Dan kau memilih memakai sandalku?"

" _I habe no choice._ Kaki ku sangat sakit."

Baekhyun masih berfokus dengan permen kapasnya ketika debuman di hati semakin merajalela. Dia tak pernah tahu jika dari sisi lain, Chanyeol sedang tersenyum kecil karena aura dingin itu tak lagi ia dapatkan.

Baekhyun telah kembali meski belum sepenuhnya.

"Baek,"

"Ya?"

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau kemarin menjauhiku?"

Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tak ingin Baekhyun dengarkan. Tapi Chanyeol terlanjur melintarkannya, tak ada pilihan selain menjawab tapi tak tahu akan ia jawab seperti apa.

Menghela napasnya sebentar, Baekhyun lantas berhenti memakan permen kapas dan beralih pandang pada Chanyeol. "Kau akan mendengar jawaban yang sangat kekanakan. Kau sanggup?"

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil.

Pada akhirnya akan ada penjelasan yang harus Baekhyun berikan. Sebenarnya dia malu, tapi untuk apa ia tutupi karena Chanyeol tidak bersalah dengan kesakitan Baekhyun kemarin.

"Karena aku merasa sesuatu yang aneh."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau boleh mengartikan apapun tentang penjelasanku ini. Aku..err..aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus marah saat kau dekat dengan perempuan lain. Aku menjadi sangat marah saat kau memberi seseorang soda saat di kantin padahal kemarin kau memberiku minuman juga. Aku menjadi sangat marah saat kau bercengkerama dan dengan yang lain. Kita tak memiliki sesuatu yang disebut sebuah hubungan. Tapi aku, aku dengan egoisnya marah lalu menjauhinu seperti itu." Tersenyum kecil sebentar, Baekhyun lantas kembali memakan permen kapasnya. "Maaf, ya?"

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol, lelaki itu menebar senyum terbaiknya dan menggemas dua pipi Baekhyun yang sedikit tembam. "Aku mengartikan itu sebuah kecemburuan."

" _Well, whatever._ Aku sebenarnya malu bertemu denganmu setelah apa yang kulakukan."

"Tidak perlu malu. Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Aku terlalu kekanakkan, ya?"

Chanyeol berdeham, "Sedikit. Tapi aku menyukainya."

"Sekali lagi maaf, _okay._ Setelah ini aku akan bersikap seperti biasa."

"Tidak perlu. Teruslah seperti itu, aku suka."

"Eh?"

Batang yang menumpu permen kapas itu Chanyeol buang. Ia mengambil dua tangan Baekhyun, menggenggam dengan cara yang halus lalu menatap dalam dua mata gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu."

 _Deg!_

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi setiap malam aku selalu memikirkanmu. Tidak hanya setiap malam, tapi saat aku memiliki waktu senggang selalu ada kau yang ku pikirkan. Aku senang dengan caramu bersikap manja, aku senang dengan kau yang tidak begitu menyukai _mall_ dan lebih senang tidur di rumah. Aku suka dengan pipimu yang merah saat merasa panas. Aku suk denganmu Byun Baekhyun."

Jelas saja Baekhyun terpaku dengan keadaannya. Ini benar sangat nyata bahkan saat Chanyeol mengecup pipi kirinya. Seketika semesta menghentikan segala pergerakan, menjamin Baekhyun untuk kesenangan seorang atas apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan.

"K—kenapa suka?"

Kepolosan itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Entahlah. Aku sudah mengamatimu sejak dulu. Dan asal kau tahu, aku selalu kepayahan menahan debar jantungku saat aku duduk dekat denganmu di kelas. Aku hampir gila menahannya."

"Sama. Aku juga." Kejujuran itu muncul begitu saja, membuat Baekhyun cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya yang terlalu jujur.

"Begitukah? Ternyata kita sama. Maaf baru sekarang aku mengatakannya. Aku tidak berani karena belakangan kau sangat galak."

"Maaf, ya? Aku..aku…"

"Dan sebenarnya, Baek. Kenapa aku memberimu air mineral daripada soda, karena aku peduli dengan kesehatanmu. Jadi, jangan salah paham, _okay?_ "

Lalu apalagi yang lebih membahagiakan dari semua ini? Baekhyun bertaruh jika cinta pertamanya tak pernah salah tempat dan Chanyeol adalah ketepatan yang ia syukuri.

"Tapi, Baek,"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa memberiku ini?"

Chanyeol mengelurkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya. Sepasang sandal berwarna _pink_ dengan bulu-bulu membulat dibagian tengah dan ukurannya bahkan tak akan bisa menjangkau panjang kaki Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk membelikanmu kado." Baekhyun tertunduk malu. "Jadi aku memberikan sandal kesayanganku."

Beginilah yang Chanyeol sukai. Dia bisa lepas tersenyum dan tertawa karena kepolosan Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan.

" _Anyway. Thank you, darl._ Ini kado terbaik yang pernah ku dapat dari pacarku."

"P—pacar?"

"Ya. Pacar. Mulai sekarang kau pacarku karena kita sama-sama saling suka. Setuju, kan?"

Anggukan kecil itu membuat semunya kembali baik. Semesta memberi kisah ini semanis permen kapas dan sebebas sandal untuk melangkah.

Pacar?

Mendengarnya saja Baekhyun merasa sangat bahagia. Apalagi mendapati kenyataan jika pacarnya adalah Park Chanyeol.

 _I love you, Chanyeol._

.

.

 **Epilog**

Butuh perdebatan sengit untuk membawa Baekhyun di gendongan belakang Chanyeol setelah gadis itu _keukeuh_ ingin jalan saja. Alasannya jelas, Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya berat dan tak ingin membebani Chanyeol yang memaksa mengantar sampai rumah.

Kedekatan ini tak hentinya mengembangkan senyum dari keduanya. Belum ada pembicaraan yang berarti sejak mereka terlibat sebuah hubungan bernama pacaran.

Lalu ketika gerbang rumah Baekhyun sudah tergapai, Baekhyun melompat turun dengan tawa kecil.

"Berat, kan?"

"Berat sekali." Lalu dua mata Baekhyun melotot dan membuat Chanyeol segera melambungkan kata bercanda.

"Kau pulang dengan apa?"

"Gampang. Aku bisa naik taksi."

"Hati-hati ya, Chanyeol."

"Tentu."

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, ya."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebih bahagia. "Terima kasih. Oh ya, setelah ini jangan lupa menggosok gigi dan membersihkan diri. Kau banyak makan permen kapas, ulat-ulat itu pasti sudah menggerogoti gigimu."

"Siap, bos!" seakan enggan untuk berpisah, Baekhyun lebih dulu melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan melangkah masuk sebelum seseorang menepuk pundaknya, "Eh?"

 **Cup!**

Kecupan di bibir yang sangat manis dengan ucapan yang tak kalah manis dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Selamat malam, pacar."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Basyud :** Happy besday bapak negara CHANBAEEKKKKKKK! Weyeatebe ye bapak. Semoga makin jadi bucinnya Baby Baek dan jagain doi baik baik yeee.. langgeng terus yeee wkwk

.

Nah, kutepati janji setelah kalian menangis di Cold Water chap 7 wkwk.. semoga ga kena diabetes yeee… abis baca jangan lupa kotak review diberi sumbangan wkwkh

Saranghaeyuuuu


End file.
